A Gen shishio One Shot
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Can a human love a demon?


I heard rumors about him. Some said he was rude, ruthless and mean. Others say he's mysterious and angry. I don't believe those rumors. I've been watching and admiring him from afar. I think he is just misunderstood. He holds a deep, dark and tragic past that no one knows of. I walked into my class and sat in my desk by the window. While the teacher began his lecture, I gazed out the school window, daydreaming about him; his walk, his pose, his face and everything, but my daydreaming ended when I saw him lying on the grass under a tree. His right knee was rested over his left, while his arms embraced the back of his head. His eyes were closed shut. I raised my left hand to catch my sensei's attention.

"Sensei, may I be excused?" I asked him politely.

I smiled a very cute smile at him. Sensei is the type of guy who can't resist a cute girl's smile and kindness. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as his left middle finger pushed up his black rectangular glasses.

"Why of course Miss Tsukiko, but you will have to stay with me after school to get the notes you missed."

I bowed my head.

"Thank Sir and I would be glad to." I told him as I gathered up my stuff.

I quickly walked out of my class, slid the open and closed silently and ran over to the back of the school. As I got there, he was still resting under the same tree. Leaves flowed down around him, when the wind blew gently. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was as though he was having a peaceful dream or that he was resting eternally on the grass. I quietly walked up towards him and sat closely next to him. I stared at his face. My heart pounded as my cheeks heated up. My breath shortened as my face got closer and closer to his. My nose touched his gently as my eyes closed and lips lightly kissed his. I felt his face scrunch up as he opened his eyes slowly. I quickly parted from his lips and laid on my back against the soft grass and closed my eyes. I pretended as if nothing had happened, but my heart still raced. I felt his eyes look at me.

"Your name is Gen Shishio am I right?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" was all he told me.

"I've heard a lot of things about you Gen."

"Really now? Let me guess, they are bad things right?" He asked me.

"Sadly, yes, they are bad things, but I don't believe them."

"Why is that?" He asked me, with slight curiosity in his voice.

"I believe you are just misunderstood. I think you hold a dark past that no one knows about. I also believe that you are a truly a caring person, but your past made you act different. It made you act cold and isolated."

"Pft shows what you know." He told me.

"I never said I knew. I just said what I believed. There is a difference."

"Whatever…why are you here anyways?"

"It's a free country. I can be here just like you."

"You're supposed to be in class."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"How do you know that?" I asked him curiously.

"I've been watching you that's why!"

My face heated up this time. Gen widened his eyes and got up as he stared down at me. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and turned his back towards me. Then he leapt into the air and landed on the school roof top. I quickly stood up.

"Gen, wait!" I called out to him.

He ignored me and leapt away, jumping on rooftop to rooftop as if he was some type of ninja. I stared as he disappeared.

"Why would he run away like that?" I asked myself.

"Damn it Gen!" I yelled angrily at the sky,

I started to chase after him. There was no way I was just going to let him get away from me without an explanation first. What did he mean by he's been watching me? Does that mean he likes me? Was he somewhat confessing to me by accident? I ran faster, as fast as my legs to go. Good thing I am trained in martial arts or running like this would be difficult. I finally caught up to him.

"Gen, wait up!" I called out to him again.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. He stopped and turned around. I felt tears swell up my eyes. Gen's face turned into sadness as he watched the tears from my eyes trickle down my cheeks.

"You stupid baka! Here, I'm trying to talk and comfort you and you just push me away like I'm nothing!"

"You don't understand. I'm dangerous! Your life will end up at stake if you're with me. You should just stay away from me."

"I want to understand Gen. Please, give me a chance."

"No! I'm a hideous monster! I will end up killing you!"

"Don't underestimate me Gen. I can handle anything you throw at me. Just don't push me away like this. You know deep in your heart, you want me to be with you. Don't do this to yourself. Don't push away people who love you."

"No one loves me! Everybody thinks I'm some monster!"

"BAKA! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"Others do too. You might've realized this if you just stop isolating yourself from me and everyone else. Your friends Yoshimori and Tokine, they love you too."

"You never saw what I turn into and once you do, your feelings for me will change." He said quietly.

"Try me Gen. I doubt anything can change my feelings for you."

Gen jumped down from the house roof top he was standing on and landed in front of me. I watched as a red aura surrounded his body as he started growling. A few moments later, Gen turned into a demon. My eyes widened for a quick second, until it went back to normal. His green demonic eyes stared down at me, trying to prove he was right, but he wasn't. I walked up to him, grabbed his face and pulled it down to my lips. He was shocked at first, but right before I parted from him, he sheepishly got into it. I stared into his green eyes and smiled.

"You see? I don't care if you turn into a demon. The Gen I know and love is still inside and that's all I care about. So, stop calling yourself a hideous monster, because to me you're not. To Yoshimori and Tokine, you're not and you will never be."


End file.
